


advantage

by MissMaiu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #letAdrieneat2k16, Adrien wants to be Mari's friend, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mari finds out first, Mari wingwomans herself, This Is STUPID, but finds out she has a crush on hin, mega reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaiu/pseuds/MissMaiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wants to become better friends with Marinette. he asks advice from ladybug which leads to Ladybug realizing his identity. Will Marinette be able to use this discovery to her advantage? Read to find out! complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this my first fanfic and i'm kinda new so constructive critisisms aaand encouragements are welcome

"Chat Noir?"

"Y-yes M'lady?"

"You're zoning out. Is something wrong?"

Chat just laughed it off. He and Ladybug were sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower stargazing just after finishing of another Akuma.

"Nothing My Lady. I'm just…thinking about something."

"A girl, perhaps?" ladybug said with a breathy giggle. She had noticed that the cat was starting to blush. "I-ye-no-uhhh… Yes?" he stuttered. His blush darkened by a few shades.

Ladybug laughed at how it came as a question.

"Ah, Mon chaton , so you can fall in love! I thought my poor kitten would chase only one girl his entire life!" She teased.

He dramatically held his heart "My lady, you wound me!" Though he hid it well, he was a bit hurt. He truly did love her. If only she knew.

" Well, there is this girl in my class. She sits right behind me. She was sort of my first real friend…though we had a misunderstanding when we met. But, right after I helped her in the rain one day… well… she started becoming a stuttering mess whenever I'm around, though I thought or problems were cleared."

Ladybugs eyes widened at this.

"I-I think she hates me or something…but I really want to be her friend. And to tell you the truth, she's really cute. I would've even asked her out if you didn't have my heart."

She choked on air. She tried to put the pieces together. Then it clicked.

Oh _**no**_

_**Oh Dieu** _

It's **Him**

And he just said he likes **Both** sides of her.

She just kept staring at him.

' _You foolish fool. Of course it's him. Why did I miss this? the same hair, the same voice, the same_ _ **everything**_ _goddamnit. Chat Noir is_ _ **Adrien,**_ _my crush since forever… and the reason I've been_ _ **rejecting**_ _him_ _ **'**_

" Ladybug? You okay?"

"A-ah – yeah I-I'm fine. Okay… back to the subject. Sooo you're saying you like- uh want to be her friend? But she seems…umm… afraid of you."

' _Wait a minute! He's talking about the Marinette side of me! I can take this to my advantage.'_

"Chat, have you ever considered that she may like you a-as in a non platonic way?"

"What ?!"

"It sounds like that." _Okay, I'm managing myself pretty well._

"You think?" he asked in an overexcited manner.

"I know so, silly kitty" ladybug said "We should leave, it's getting pretty late"

' _And we can't forget that we both have an emotional turmoil to go through'_

Chat replied " _Au Revoir,_ My lady."in a way that should have been suave, but came as giddy and awkward. He watched as the red clad super heroine lassoed her way home. Oh boy, both Plagg and Tikki were gonna get an earful that night.

* * *

"Fuck"

"Yes Mari, it really is him. Now stop cussing."

"How do I, Tikki? It took me everything to not explode in front of him. I was just starting to get some courage in speaking to him, and he makes a mess of everything?!"

"You know as well as I do that he's not at fault, Marinette."

"Yes but I-"

"MARINETTE DEAR, DINNER'S READY" her mother's voice comes from the kitchen.

"I'm coming Mama!" Marinette replied. She sighed and said, "this does not end the conversation"

"Don't worry, I get it, I've seen it happen many times over, but things turn out okay in the end. _Usually"_ Tikki whispered the last word.

Marinette gave her a weak smile and went down to eat. Boy was she hungry.

* * *

It was during dinner that she had the sudden realization. All this time she had been rejecting her crush.

_Damn_

After she gulped everything down, she bolted to her room and finally started freaking out again as Tikki expected she would. She only piped down at 2 am and went to bed, dreaming about one particular cat.

* * *

"Marinette likes me"

"Yes, M. Dense. That girl's been pining over you since forever. Ask Nino if you don't believe -"

Plagg got cut off by Adrien's speed dialing.

"Hey man, what's up calling me at this hour?"

"Hey Nino, well-I-uh… d-does Marinette like me?"

"Took you long enough" Adrien heard muffled sniggers from the other side.

"Thanks man, now I'm just gonna resolve my own feelings."

Nino's voice became amused "Oh and I call dibs on the best man position."

Adrien turned bright red at the comment, blessing the phone for being on voice call.

"H-hey I-I didn't s-say anything 'bout m-marriage" He yelled. He glared at his kwami who was literally rolling with laughter. _Oh boy, tomorrows gonna be fun._


	2. Early Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino tells Alya about Adrien's discovery!

The next morning, Marinette woke up surprisingly early, even though she only had 4 hours of sleep. She had a quick shower and putting Tikki in her purse she went downstairs. Her mother was pleasantly surprised of her daughter's early start, since she was usually late.

"My, is there a reason for your cheery mood? You're usually in a hurry. " Sabine enquired

"Nothing, Mama! I just felt like waking early, is all" Marinette answered gulping her breakfast. "Maybe she finally got a boyfriend, eh, Marinette?" teased Tom, coming up from the bakery.

Mari blushed bright red at that, but replied, "P-Papa no! At least not yet…"

Tom gave a hearty laugh, saying, "Bring Adrien home later on, will you!" Mari blushed even brighter, but nodded, mortified at her father's joking guess.

When they looked away she grabbed a few cookies for Tikki, just in case.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien was having a heart attack. It was true that he still loved his lady, but the more he thought about it, the more he discovered his feelings for his shy classmate. Even if he felt a bit guilty, it wasn't like Ladybug reciprocated his feelings. So why not?

On the other hand, Plagg was having the time of his life. The poor boy was too focused on his feelings to even notice the similarities, forget the identities of the girls. No wonder Tikki's charge found out first! She was, after all, good luck personified. Oh well, that's why he preferred cheese to romance... maybe not, he mused, thinking of Tikki.

Adrien barely stopped fidgeting though the whole, albeit short ride to school. Each passing minute felt like an eternity to him.

* * *

Marinette felt unusually confident while walking to school. She found Alya on her phone at the gate.

"Which way did the sun rise up today, Mari? You're up early; I get it but 20 minutes before school! Did you even sleep? Although you do live cross the street." Alya asked, genuinely surprised.

"I couldn't sleep, but what about you? It's too early for you even, Al."

"I got some hot news for the Ladyblog, and wanted you to be the first to know." She held her phone in front of Mari's face.

"There's definitely been an improvement in their relationship and nobody can deny it! I have the proof!" she said with ecstasy. Mari looked at the photo of her and Chat Noir from the other night. It wasn't HD or anything, as it was taken from a distance, but one could clearly see the flustered look on their faces.

' _I guess that isn't completely untrue'_

* * *

When the girls reached school, they saw they were one of the firsts to arrive in their class. Only Nathanaël and Juleka were sitting on their desks. The girls slipped onto their respective seats, chattering away. They didn't notice Nino coming in and sitting down in front of them.

"Hey dudes!"

"Nino, technically we're not 'dudes'." Alya emphasized the 'dudes' with finger quotations.

"How 'bout dudettes?"

"I dunno, I guess it's okay." Alya shrugged. Nino looked at his girlfriend once more and then towards Marinette.

"Yo Mari, you're kinda early. To see a certain model, perhaps?" He waggled his eyebrows. He seemed to remember something. Without a word, he pulled Alya away by her arm, out of a very confused Marinette's earshot.

"What was that-"

"Shhhh"

"What happened?" Alya whisper yelled.

"Adrien knows!"

"Knows what?" Nino gave her a look.

"OOOOOoooh- wait, who told him? Has our baby girl finally confessed?"

"I can't say for sure," A sly grin spread out on his face "There's only one way to find out."

"What about Adrien? Does he like her back?"

"I dunno… the dude sounded confused, happy but a lil'… ya know"

"Mmhm." With that she went back to Marinette.

Alya smacked her hand over the desk.

"Girl, did you or did you not confess to Adrien?"

"No." The bluenette blushed, and meekly replied, "I didn't."

"Then how did he know? He had called Nino for confirmation last night."

"Eeehhh," She noticed a familiar face come through the door. "Why don't you ask him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sowwy!!(not)


	3. Interruptions, and interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg guys i'm so sorry i'm late! and by a month at that. but the the stupid plot bunny was playing hide and seek with me and forced me to go through a writers block! pls forgive! i thought nobody was really gonna read it, but seeing the number of views, follows and faves i decided i'll write no matter what! and sorry for the cliffhanger in this chap, really i wanted to add more. orz

* * *

Adrien rushed out of the limo as soon as it stopped in front of the school. He was nervous but also excited. A feeling he only got around Ladybug before. **(A/N silly kitty XD)**

He darted up the stairs, inside and to his classroom where he abruptly stopped. He gathered his scattered nerves, and making sure he was presentable **(A/N isn't he always?)** stepped inside. There he saw an interrogating Alya looking at a blushing Marinette, a sly Nino, a confused Nathanaël and an equally confused Juleka. Marinette looked at him. He blushed.

* * *

"Why don't you ask him?" was what he heard her say. Everyone looked his way. Alya's expression terrified him.

"U-uh, _salut_?" he stammered.

"You got 10 seconds to answer me how you know, Agreste" she stated, walking up to him.

"Know what?"

She shot him an unimpressed look.

"Oh! That… Nino told you…Ummm a friend of mine told me it's a possibility, when I told them about Marinette..."

' _Huh, he went through without lying.'_ thought Mari.

"Wait does Mari know I know?" he whispered to Alya and Nino. They were about answer when they got cutoff.

"I do, and I think we should talk about it at lunch 'cause I reeeally don't want a screaming Chloé nor do I want to get on Lila's bad side."

XO

"I do, and I think we should talk about it at lunch 'cause I reeeally don't want a screaming Chloé nor do I want to get on Lila's bad side."

The shocked faces of all the students, now including Alix, Mylene, Ivan, Kim and the ever punctual Max, stared at her, because everyone knew how tongue tied she became when talking to her crush. Well now it was Adrien's turn to stutter, 'cause hell she sounded exactly like his lady.

"U-uh, _o-ouais_ , I will…sooo can I come over to your house? That is if you don't mind."

"It's alright, but I think you should call Mlle. Sancoeur ( **A/N how do you spell Natalie's last name?** ) first. Well I guess times up 'cause I can hear Chloe's ranting."

* * *

Soon enough, Chloe followed by her ever loyal 'friend' Sabrina, entered the room. As she came she looked at the whole class who immediately started to act casually, as if nothing ever happened. And then she pounced.

"Aaaadriiikiiins! I missed you sooooo much! It felt like forever since we last saw each other! Did you miss me? Oh who am I kidding, of course you did!" she said while latching onto Adrien's arm, trying to kiss him.

"Um, Chloe can you let me go, I need to go to my seat. Class is gonna start any minute now…sooo you and Sabrina should get going." Adrien pried Chloe of his arm.

"Humph. Sabrina let's go."

"Yes Chloe."

Mme. Bustier entered the room, beckoning the students to quiet down. It's gonna be eternity till lunch comes.

* * *

Lunch finally came around, and Adrien bid his goodbyes to the others and informed Natalie he'd come home a little late, as he waited for Marinette to finish getting her things. They walked out with Alya and Nino to the courtyard, where they parted (not without sly remarks from Alya and Nino)

They walked to the bakery, with an uncomfortable silence (at least for Adrien), over them throughout the short walk. The bell chimed as the door was opened.

"Papa, Mama! Adrien came over."

"Oh, welcome back Mari, and hey there son! I was expecting you to come over but I thought Alya and Nino would too. I guess they were busy"

The large man hugged his daughter, and then pulled Adrien up for a bear hug as well. Adrien was shocked at this sudden show of affection, not being shown such fondness since the Jackady incident, which at that was even rare since his mothers disappearance. **(A/N poor baby** T.T **)** , but hugged back nonetheless. Marinette smiled at this, knowing about his lack of warmth in his life.

Tom asked if they wanted some croissants, which Adrien brightened up at the mention of. He sent them upstairs, saying there's a plate waiting for them.

Sabine opened the door, with more hugs and ushered them to Marinette's room with the croissants and some quiche. It smelled heavenly.

* * *

The teenagers entered the now nearly Adrien free room, except for some reference posters and pictures of the whole gang. Adrien blushed realizing that they were alone.

"So… you like me? I mean… I-I thought you didn't like my presence and you shied away whenever I came near you so I stopped trying to talk to you " he was rambling and he knew it "And I was so stupid to not realize and I tried to hook you up with my best friend and I feel like such a jerk and I don't deserve such a wonderful girl like yo-"

"Adrien, breathe. You're not the only idiot here" she took a deep breath. " I am just as much in fault as you-" as she was going to say kitten she was interrupted by a scream.

' _great'_ they both thought, _'just great!'_


	4. Confidence, bashfulness and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Heyo, pls don't murder me. I had school, and the internet was confiscated from my pc and i had half a chap there so i couldn't finish it on the IPad, and i just finished yesterday. But ihave a small vacation of 3 days,soooo... this chap is 1086 words, without the author notes, so yay? its the longest thing i've ever written. love ya guys, and i'm sorry. And i apreciate the reviews, though i dont answer them, they fuel up our motivation, so r&r.~Miss maiu
> 
> Ps. imma gonna go watch 'Ps i love you' and 'the princess bride', and im sorry for lateness

"I- uh need to" Adrien frantically looked for an excuse to go find a place to transform

' _shitshitshitshit why akuma just why right when she was probably gonna say something and I can't even transform shitshi-'_

"Hey… do you need to go take a leak? You look a little… troubled." Marinette gave him an opening.

Adrien blushed, but nodded, thankful. "I can find the bathroom, so don't worry" and he almost flew out the hatch.

Marinette giggled, catching the thankful look on his face.

' _What a dork'_ she smiled. _'But he's my dork'_

A cute giggle came from her bed.

"Well, that happened" Tikki chimed.

"Mhmm, let's wait for Chat to reach the place first, or he'd see me and ruin the whole surprise"

As if on cue, Chat peeked in through the window.

"Hello princess! There's an Akuma nearby, and I was just passing by so I thought I'd warn you to stay put! Now if you'll excuse me, this cat has to go save Paris!" and he was gone.

Mari shook her head. Making sure he was out of sight, she called for Tikki.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Adrien ran towards the bathroom, and called for Plagg.

"Quick, Plagg the sooner I get there and finish the fight, the faster we can come back!"

Plagg sported amused smirk, quite similar to the one on valentine's day according to Adrien, like Plagg knew something he didn't

"Yeah alright, I get that you want to come back to your girlfriend as soon as possible" he quipped.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he hissed.

"Yet." Adrien blushed brightly.

"Claws out!"

He got out thorough the window, and an idea came to him. He peeked though his princess's window. Marinette saw him, and with his trademark Cheshire grin, he called out to her.

"Hello princess! There's an Akuma nearby, and I was just passing by so I thought I'd warn you to stay put! Now if you'll excuse me, this cat has to go save Paris!"

* * *

Ladybug reached the place just minutes after chat.

"Sorry I'm late, so what have we got here?

"Hello M'lady! Looks like we got yet another heartbroken Adrien Agreste fangirl" he grimaced "they somehow always assume they're his soulmates." he mumbled to no one in particular.

' _how the heck did this happen? I didn't reject anyone today.'_ He thought

The Akuma was a girl around their age, with long black and pink hair, and along tattered black had wings in the shape of broken hearts.

"Don't worry minou, I'm sure she was already miffed about something else, but this one seemed to have made her crack... Hawkmoth must be having a blast." She said, as if reading his mind.

"I need to get this done quickly, I was in the middle of a very important conversation."

"So you finally asked out the girl, eh?" She giggled

He turned as red as Nath's hair.

"Uh… yes! No! Kinda! Sorta! … I guess, I didn't fully ask her to go out with me…"

"Nobody is asking anyone out! If I don't get him to love me, no one can ever get love! Not even that wretched Dupain Cheng! It should have been me! I've got the looks, money, everything! I'm better than her! I am Mademoiselle de Cœur!"

Marinette recognized the girl. She was from Madame Mendelieve's class. She was what you would say, a subtler version of Chloe or Lila. Her name was probably Aimée, which was pretty ironic due to the situation.

"Yes, I saw them get into the bakery, and yes he was blushing but really? It's not like their instantly a thing" Ladybug quipped, internally smirking "and even if they are, it's his choice! Don't let the Jealousy take over you, Aimée!"

"I'm not Aimée! I'm Mlle de Cœur! Now face my wrath!"

**(one fight later)**

"Bien Joue!"

Chat's ring beeped first.

"That was one dis _heart_ ening fight, M'Ladybug, I'm not so sure if I can ask my _purr_ incess out anymore, if I keep her waiting." He joked with his Cheshire grin.

"Hehe, tell her your anonymous friend said hi!" she giggled at the irony. And with a kiss on her knuckles, he was gone.

* * *

Marinette swung to her home, using a shortcut she knew Chat wouldn't know. She also knew he would be getting inside the toilet, so she had an advantage. **(lol)**

She passed through her tap door, detransforming as she landed. She left Tikki with cookies on the bed, and jumped down. As she landed, Adrien entered, and she _spot_ ted **(Ha!)** a black blob zip up to the bed. She assumed that was Plagg.

"Well, you took your time. Chat Noir had dropped by, if you're interested. You sure you didn't _litter_ the toilet seat?" She said, hoping he'd get it.

"Oh! Umm… Wait, did you just pun? I th-thought you… _Just when I thought you couldn't be more_ _purrfect…_ _you punned!_ "

Marinette blushed, but also groaned in disappointment, slapping her forehead. But with an affectionate smile, and peeking one eye open, she spoke.

"I used to hate them, but of late I've taken a liking to them. And honestly, to make you laugh without hesitation, the same one I fell in love with, I wouldn't mind making some puns…" She drifted off as she bit her lip. "… _mino-_ "

And surprise, surprise! She was interrupted again! This time, none other than a hyperactive Alya, with an apologetic, but still smug Nino.

"Gurrl! You two lover birds puckering lips yet!" She yelled. Mari could actually see her parents laughing at Alya's remark.

But Adrien was speechless, frozen even. He saw the most beautiful girl, the perfect blend between the two he knew, the bold, outgoing Marinette, and the shy, timid one he saw more frequently, in all her beauty, with the perfect balance of both the confident and the bashful, just told him she loved him, and he knew not for money, not for looks (maybe a liiiittle bit, his Chat Noir side insisted), nor reputation, but because of his laugh.

It was because he controlled his emotions too much, because he was lonely, because she wanted him to let out his bottled out emotions spill, to take away all his sorrows, and to make him happy. She may not say as much, but he just knew it. And it felt liberating, to be on the receiving end of her love, to be given the rights only Chat Noir had so far. He didn't deserve her, not one bit, she was too perfect. **(I may have cried a little when I reread this, both cause it was cute, and because I'm proud I wrote this.)**


	5. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mega reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n bon anniversaire! I wanted to update while the day lasted, so this chap is unedited, and written fast. and the kiss made me cry it was so hard to write. well, happy anniversary to this Amazing show, that turned us into the weebiest of weebs, amirite?-Miss Maiu

Nino saw the look on Adrien's face, and no words were needed for him to understand what just happened, and more precisely, what is gonna happen.

" _Alya! We shouldn't be here!"_ he whispered to his girlfriend.

" _Why!"_ she countered.

" _Just look at them! Look at Adrien"_ with that, he dragged her out of the room. Giving one encouraging slap on Adrien's back.

* * *

Adrien snapped out of his train of thoughts, and his face erupted with color. He wanted to do something he knew was stupid, but lord help him, he was determined. It would either be the best decision of his life or the worst.

' _I hope it's the former'_

He marched towards her, and held her by her shoulders, she straightened up, and her blush deepened. Her eyes were wide and oh so blue. He leaned in. Their lips touched.

* * *

To say Marinette was shocked, was an understatement. She knew her face would rival her suit, in color.

Her knees were putty, and she fluttered her eyes closed. His lips were soft, perfectly molding in with hers. it was so familiar, yet so different. She felt a thousand fireworks burst in her heart. She dreamed this to be amazing, but this… this was simply _Miraculous_. Their lips moved in sync, and she snaked her arms around his neck. He moved his hands to her waist, holding her up. The kiss was soft, passionate, and oh so loving.

* * *

Adrien never felt more at peace. He was completely acting on instinct, as if his body knew what to do. He wanted pour out his heart, his soul, all of his love into this one kiss, to show her his heart was hers, and that he would give anything for her happiness. His heart felt like fire, with all the passion fueling its flames, the flames of love. He held her at her waist, and pulled her closer, as if for security that she is not going away. The kis was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

The kiss would have gone forever, and it felt like one too, but all good moments end too soon. They were just humans after all, they had to breathe.

Marinette pulled away first, with a whining Adrien trailing after her lips. She giggled.

"Silly kitty, Alya and Nino are waiting, you need to stop!"

Adrien gaped at her. She was once again sheepish, with an adorable blush on her cheeks.

"K-kitty!"

"urm, hey minou! Finally, I was worried I could never say it today!"

" _My Lady..."_ Adrien murmured.

"it's you! It was you all along!"

Mari was almost expecting rejection, but then she was swept off of her feet. Literally. Adrien had picked her up and was now spinning her around.

"it's you! The two loves of my life are the same! God you're peurrfect, meaowrvleous, mewraculously beautiful!"

He laughed, filled with joy and love. He peppered soft kisses all over her face, every inch, chanting ' _I love you_ 's and ' _You're perfect'_ s over and over again. Then he pulled back.

"Wait a minute! That means You, Marinette, loved Adrien, who was Chat, who loved Ladybug, who was also, you! A whole messed up love square with 2 people! It must be fate!"

"Of course it is, you dumbhead. Even though all ladybugs and Chat Noirs didn't fall in love, heck some were even siblings, they still were closer than anyone to each other, than anyone else. They were Yin and Yang, Bad luck and Good luck, creation and destruction, two parts of a whole. The chances of you falling in love no matter what, was almost 95%" a whiny voice said.

"That is the most emotional thing you said in the last century, excluding goodbyes, Plagg" Another sweet voice chirped.

The kwami's flew to their chosen.

"Hi Adrien! I'm Tikki!"

"Well hello to you Tikki!" He replied

"Plagg, pleasure to meet you" he did a Dramatic bow

"I know, Tikki talks about you sometimes."

"Well, we'll leave you alone now," and with that Tikki dragged Plagg to the bed.

They looked at each other and smiled, hey were about to lean in, when the trap door burst open.

"I KNEW IT! You two are Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Alya smugly pointed at them, with Nino, Tom, and Sabine behind her.

"Uh oh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and expect a sequel. R&R and show the love. over and out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! this a notification for all those who haven't seen the sequel 'aftermath'! just go to my profile and you'll find it!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls r&r


End file.
